


Is This Love (or Manipulation)?

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Manipulation, One Shot, Reader-Insert, s05e19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You have fallen in love with a criminal, and he with you, or could it all just be apart of his ulterior motive?





	Is This Love (or Manipulation)?

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E19

“Maybe it’s best if I die,” Eobard says with his finger drawing lines on the glass between you two, “then I wouldn’t have to wonder what life would be like to hold you in my arms.”

“Oh, Eo…” you exhale and place your own hand up to the window.

“You know I love you, don’t you (Y/N)?”

Your heart soars at his words, only to plummet fast after another voice enters your ears from behind.

“(Y/N), step away from him.”

It’s Iris.

“Why should I?” you reply to your friend, feeling a frown grow on your face. “And who are you to tell me what to do?”

“Thawne is manipulating you, can’t you see that?”

You turn around to look back at the man who had undoubtedly captured your heart since your first few meetings when you started your volunteering gig at the prison almost a year ago. Thinking back on your visits with him, there were no red flags or warning signs to this so-called ‘manipulation.’ He’s been nothing but sweet, honest, albeit sometimes strong and silent, and nothing but lovely to you. Eobard gives a small, encouraging smile. Iris doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“You are wildly mistaken,” you tell her.  _She just doesn’t get it…_

Your friend takes a step toward you, with her watchful eye on Eobard behind you.

“Please, (Y/N), believe me when I say that this man here is a twisted murderer. He is trying to win you over so that you’ll find a way to set him free,” Iris explains all of this calmly, sternness evident in her tone. “He’s desperate to escape, and you’re his only option right now.”

You swallow hard, then face the man behind the glass. His eyes have turned pleading, and are they glistening? Or are you seeing what you want to believe?

“Eobard,” you utter his name, at the same time exacting yet unsure, “Did you mean what you said? A minute ago?”

“That I love you, my dear?”

All you can do is nod, and watch him hopefully.

Eobard gives you the most brilliant smile you’ve ever seen grace his lips. They turn up, bringing out the distinguished laugh lines in his face. Your stomach does backflips because you’re already sure of his answer. It matches yours.

It has to.


End file.
